1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surface analysis systems and, more particularly, to a surface finish, displacement and contour scanner designed effectively to protect its stylus from damage even when encountering obstacles.
2. The Prior Art
Surface analysis systems that measure, compute, display and record linear profile and surface finish characteristics have been in use for some time. Such systems generally employ a stylus and an arm mounting the stylus cantilever style in an appropriate transducer. One such transducer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,742 that was granted to G. Smith et al. on Dec. 25, 1962. These stylus and stylus arms are fragile and may be easily damaged. To protect the stylus and stylus arms, stylus protectors have been developed. The stylus protectors usually feature a skid designed to ride on the surface being analyzed adjacent the stylus. The position of the skid relative to the stylus must be carefully adjusted so as to allow adequate stylus motion and still provide protection against stylus damage. Skids, however, interfere with certain measurement operations and also limit, of necessity, the stylus displacement. Yet, despite the presence of such stylus protectors, and certainly in skidless operation, many a stylus is damaged, especially when the stylus comes upon an obstacle, such as a major ridge or crack. Further, stylus and stylus arms also are prone to damage if handled carelessly or improperly, whether prior to, during or after use. A need therefore exists for a simple, yet effective solution to protect the stylus and its arm from damage even if it meets such an obstacle or during careless or improper handling.